Insulated vinyl siding is known in the art. Some insulated vinyl sidings comprise contoured vinyl panels that are secured to contoured foam insulations by flexible adhesive. These vinyl sidings are typically installed onto structures, such as houses, by positioning the foam-side of the siding onto an exterior wall of the house, and driving a nail through a nailing hem of the vinyl panel. The nail is sequentially driven through the hem of the vinyl panel, the insulation, and the wall, thereby securing the siding to the house.
These types of insulated vinyl sidings, in which the vinyl panel is secured to the foam insulation by flexible adhesive, permits the foam insulation and the vinyl panel to independently expand and contract with changes in temperature. Unfortunately, the disadvantage of using such flexible adhesive is that the adhesive can telegraph through the vinyl siding, thereby causing visible patterns on the vinyl siding when installed onto the wall. Additionally, the independent expansion and contraction of the vinyl panel and the foam insulation sometimes causes a separation of the vinyl panel from the foam insulation. This phenomenon is also known as oil canning.
Rather than using flexible adhesive, others have proposed using a friction fit to secure the vinyl panel to the foam insulation. For that approach, the vinyl panel is fabricated with various lips or overhangs, such that the foam insulation can be inserted into the lip or overhang. Unfortunately, the fabrication of such lips and overhangs adds to the total cost of production for the vinyl panels. Also, the insertion of the foam insulation into the lip or overhang results in added complexity in assembling the contoured vinyl siding.
In view of these and other problems, a need exists in the art.